Don't Let Me Forget You
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Emma agrees to leave Storybrooke before it disappears; but she doesn't want to forget one person in particular. What happens when that one person shows up in New York six months later and they bump into each other? Why is the Cheshire Cat running around? Why does Henry still remember the Fairy Tales? And for goodness sake, why does Emma keep looking at her like that?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"No, please," Emma stared at the woman in front of her as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Please, don't let me forget you, Regina." She pleaded. The Mayor's hand fell to her side and she would've dropped the scroll if it weren't for Leroy saying something about the ominous green clouds getting closer.

"You need to save Henry." Regina tried to school her features so that they looked harsh but she could feel tears falling down her cheeks; she was losing both her son, and a woman she had come to look to as her own personal savior.

"I don't want to lose you." Emma choked out. She didn't know why she was bringing this up now, of all times; but she couldn't bear to lose Regina. There was something so strong in her heart that pulled her towards the other woman. She had never felt this before, and she didn't know what to call it, if she wanted to call it anything. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to forget it; and she most certainly didn't want to forget Regina.

"This isn't about me, this is about Henry, it has always been about him." Regina stood up straighter. Emma followed her example as she wiped at her eyes. As Regina lifted the scroll up both of their eyes glanced at it. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled her forward. Anyone watching the pair thought she was going to kiss her but instead her lips stopped dangerously close to Regina's ear.

"Don't let me forget you." She whispered fiercely. Regina couldn't speak. She simply nodded her head and pursed her lips. Emma took it as a goodbye, as much as the former Evil Queen could give. Henry was turned around in his seat and stared back as Emma got into the yellow bug. He didn't turn around until the car pulled across the spray-painted orange line and the purple clouds blocked out his vision of the dark haired woman with tears running down her face as she lifted her hands out in front of her.

"Mom?" Henry suddenly asked as Emma trained her eyes back on the road in front of her instead of staring in the rearview mirror; she couldn't recall what made her so focused on what was behind her anyways. The day was sunny and even though it was the dead of winter in Maine it was still beautiful. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips when she glanced at her son.

"Yeah kid?" She smirked. He grinned and poked her arm with his boney elbow.

"I _told_ you there wasn't anything up here!" He grinned. Emma chuckled softly as her fingers wound around the worn steering wheel.

"I guess you were right." She smiled. "But it was nice to get away from the city, wasn't it?" She asked. He nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah! I could _live_ out here." He went back to staring out the window and they returned to their silence.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

~*~ Six Months Later ~*~

Regina's hands were wrapped tightly around a cup of coffee. She stood just outside of a coffee shop in the middle of New York City. She grumbled as she wonder exactly why she did this to herself, and why she had been doing it to herself five days a week for a month. She checked her watch and stepped back a little until her back pressed against the bricks of the building behind her. She wanted to blend into the crowd.

"_Mom_!" Regina's head snapped towards the right as a familiar voice called as if he remembered her. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes when she realized Henry, who was growing so much, was laughing with Emma as they walked down the street. He wore a red tie, which Emma was smoothing down, over a white shirt tucked into grey pants. Regina sighed. He was getting so tall and his voice was getting deeper. After the duo passed her, Regina fell into step a good distance behind them. Just enough to see them, not enough to even hear what they were talking about. She realized within the first week that it hurt more to hear them converse so easily. They rounded a corner and bid their goodbyes at the steps of Henry's school.

"Have a good day kid!" Emma waved once and turned on her heel. Regina, who was too distracted by Henry jogging up the steps and meeting up with a group of boys ran straight into Emma. She dropped her coffee to the ground and the lid popped off sending the, by now lukewarm, liquid all over the sidewalk. She chanced one last look at her not-so-little boy laughing with his friends, friends that he never seemed to make back in Storybrooke.

"I am so sorry!" Emma gushed as she looked Regina up and down to assess the damage. Her eyes stopped at her face and she suddenly looked very confused. Regina froze. She didn't want Emma to see her. Ever. She kept her promise and made sure Emma wouldn't forget her, but she didn't exactly keep her identity the same.

"Regina?" Emma's smile threatened to split her cheeks.

"Hello Emma." Regina straightened her back, unable to refrain from the old habit.

"Regina!" The blonde woman laughed and threw her arms around the other woman's waist. "God, I've missed you, when did you get back to town? You said you were going to call me! Are you busy, I'll totally buy you another coffee." She finally released Regina and the ever-regal woman dusted the invisible dirt from her white blouse. She gave Emma a pinched smile. This was far from her original plan. Not that she really had a plan that extended beyond following Emma and Henry from Starbucks to his school and leaving when Emma reached her place of employment. Emma sensed the hesitation in Regina's expression and frowned. Regina couldn't help but think that this Emma was much more expressive with her emotions.

"You don't seem too happy to see me…" She said carefully. Regina figured that there was no harm in pretending to be the person from Emma's memories, except maybe a broken heart. She let her smile slip into something much more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, I was just so focused on how badly my day had started off and I am so surprised to see you!" Regina lied effortlessly. The blonde's puppy dog eyes brightened and she slipped her arms around Regina's waist again and this time, Regina reciprocated the gesture and wound her arms around Emma's back. It almost hurt her heart how much she missed hugging someone. She hadn't had much physical contact since returning to the Enchanted Forest. She was basically exiled to her castle; it didn't upset her too much, the only people she wanted to see were in this world.

"I'll let you buy me that coffee." Regina smirked when Emma backed away from her. Emma laughed and as they started walking side by side towards the nearest coffee shop she slipped her hand into Regina's and laced their fingers together. Regina's heart skipped a beat at the simple gesture and a smile slid onto her face. She could get used to this.

Emma hadn't seen Regina in, what? Eight or nine months? The other woman had been her best friend and lover for two years before she had to go and fly back to England where she was born to take care of her dying mother. When asked if she wanted a try at a long distance relationship Emma decided it would probably be easier on herself and on her son if they just severed all ties, and if Regina should ever return to New York then she would give Emma a call.

So, Emma begged Regina to forgive her for staring.

"How is Henry?" Regina asked trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. She can't remember how much she had been a part of this Henry's life and she didn't want to seem creepy. Emma smiled and blew on her hot chocolate before testing it.

"He's great, growing like a weed and looking more and more like his dad every day," she chuckled, "I'm not exactly sure how I'm feeling about that." She smirked. Regina lifted one manicured hand and patted Emma's arm, the gesture somehow felt natural to her despite never doing it before.

"I'm sure he has your good looks." She said shamelessly. Emma winked and sipped at her beverage again. They fell into a comfortable silence as both women glanced out the window at the passersby and drank from their cups.

"How is he doing in school? Does he have good friends? What does he like to do?" Regina rattled off questions that were bouncing around in her head. Emma set her cup down softly and stared at her.

"You sure do have an interest in Henry…" She smirked lightly but Regina could see the tension in her lips. This Emma really had no control over her facial features.

"I've just missed him so much," Regina raked her memory to think of how she was portrayed in the fabricated memories she gave Emma. Suddenly she remembered just how much of an integral part she played in Henry's life. "You know how much I was there; I was like a second mother." She insisted. Emma's eyes softened and she nodded.

"You're right, you really cared for him, I'm sure you missed him just as much as you missed me." She said. Regina could feel the tears prickling again and she swallowed hard.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Well, to answer your question. He's doing quite well in school, much better than I ever did," Emma said proudly, "and his friends are good, there is one boy I don't like so much but he doesn't hang out with him a whole lot. And he loves to read; he devours books faster than you could even imagine." She beamed with pride for her son before she blinks and quite suddenly her face became sad. Regina thought she could whiplash from how fast Emma's emotions change.

"What's wrong?" She questioned the blonde softly.

"It's just, sometimes I think back—and I don't know what I would have done." She sighed. Regina shook her head in confusion.

"I don't quite understand." She said.

"Yes, I wouldn't expect you to." Emma looked away from Regina but continued to speak. "You see, I've never really told anyone this…" She stared out the window as people she didn't know bustled about their business. "I once thought about giving Henry up, when I was pregnant I was dead set on adoption because I knew I could never give him the life he deserved. He deserved so much more than I could ever be. I wanted to give him the best chance at life." Regina noticed her voice becoming thick before Emma's eyes even started brimming with tears. She didn't know what to do, she had no idea how to comfort the younger woman so she sat in silence and let her continue.

"I didn't even want to look at him after I gave birth. But then something clicked inside me and I just had to, I had to hold my baby boy before I gave him away forever." She paused and Regina was terrified that she would start sobbing in the middle of a coffee shop. "When the doctor put him in my arms, I felt so much love and affection for this tiny helpless being and I was _scared_." Her voice shook but she pushed on. "But I couldn't give him up. He was my only family, I had spent all my life looking for a family and I couldn't throw what little family I had right there in my arms. And there is one thing that has been eating away since we met nearly three years ago, Regina," Her head snapped towards the brunette and her green eyes bore into brown, "I can hear your voice in my head when I think back to that day. _Take good care of our son, Henry. I will come back for you Emma._" She repeated verbatim the words Regina was thinking as Emma drove her beat up yellow bug across the town line.

"I don't have any attachment to the name Henry, I named him that because of a voice in my head the first time I ever held him…your voice." She shook her head slowly from side to side. "It sounds ridiculous; crazy even." Emma finally lost all of her steam and she looked like a marionette with its strings cut. Regina willed herself to lift her hand and settle it on the blonde's arm.

"It doesn't sound crazy, I can't explain it, but it doesn't sound crazy." She assured. She didn't want to get into a big explanation of everything that happened. Not now. Now she was enjoying this. Whatever _this_ was. Besides, she didn't know exactly all the rules that had to do with her changing the curse but she did know that she was supposed to have given Henry up. Not for six months; for the rest of her life. She sighed. Emma slipped her hand under Regina's and intertwined their fingers.

"Regina, I've missed you so much." She said emphatically. "I didn't realize just how much I needed you until you were gone." She said. Regina's heart fluttered in her chest. She had thought the same thing about Emma a few days before she made the decision to come to this world and check on them. She had not anticipated staying for so long or stalking them on a daily basis. She just wanted to see her son; and if that meant also seeing the woman who visited her dreams every night since she drove away; then so be it. She had not expected to ever talk to her though.

"I've missed you more than I could ever explain." She replied, and it was true. She could never explain the attraction she had to the blonde. The woman was somehow different than every other person she had ever met. Emma smiled at her.

"You know, running into you today is such perfect timing." She finished the last of her hot chocolate. "I had actually taken the day off of work. I've got a lot of sick time added up and I figured I might as well take a day for myself." She smirked mischievously. Regina couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" Emma asked before glancing down at her watch and back up at Regina, "Do you have a job to get to?" Regina frowned unsure of what to tell the curious blonde.

"I am actually between jobs. I just got back and haven't started yet. I begin Monday." She answered. Why was she doing this to herself and Emma? She didn't want to hurt the other woman, but she couldn't seem to let her go.

"That's wonderful!" Emma laughed. "We're both free! Let's do something!" She grinned.

"I was under the impression that we were doing something right now." Regina couldn't help her old habit of verbally sparing with the other woman but she bit back the urge to tack on 'Miss Swan' to the end and instead added a smile. Emma laughed.

"Regina you _know_ what I mean." She said.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so." She smirked. "What would you like to do today, dear?"

"Well, I _was_ going to go home and clean my apartment in my underwear, but I _guess_ I have to change my plans." She gave her a look that suggested she was very disappointed to have to be fully dressed. Regina was almost uncomfortable with the way Emma's lips quirked up at the corners so she didn't know why she said what she did.

"We could always do something else with you in little to no clothing." Her heart sped up after the words left her mouth. Emma's face suddenly morphed into something dangerously hungry. Regina was taken aback and very surprised to see the glint in Emma's eyes. Of course, Regina was used to using her sexual prowess to get what she wanted; and even to just have a bit of fun, but she didn't want anything from Emma. She certainly didn't have to sleep with the blonde to have contact with her son. No. She was doing this purely because she wanted her. She wanted Emma. Emma's phone started ringing and the moment between them fizzled and died as she pulled her cell from her jacket pocket to look at the number.

"Will you excuse me, it's Henry's school." She walked away with the phone to her ear. Regina stared at the empty coffee cup in her hands; her dark red lipstick stained the lid and she spun it between her hands. She was supremely confused as to what on Earth she was doing talking, flirting no less, with Emma Swan. This was the woman she sent away with her son to protect them both. Yet, here she was, putting them in danger, once again. She sighed heavily; she'd have to leave at once. Emma returned to the table mumbling angrily.

"It looks like I'll be cutting our reunion short today," she said, "I have to go." She threw out her empty cup and Regina moved quickly to follow her.

"What happened?" She questioned as she followed the angry blonde out of the coffee shop. She shook her head, fuming.

"Henry got in a fight at school.' She stomped down the city sidewalk.

"Henry is getting into fights?" Regina was concerned. What kind of life did she send Emma and Henry to? She sent them away to protect them not to victimize them.

"This is the second one. This boy he hangs out with, Tyler, he is a bad influence. He seems like he is a good kid, but then he goes and does this kind of thing. He creates problems and disappears. He also has this grin that gives me the creeps. I don't understand how he always seems to slip through everyone's fingers when he should get in trouble." Emma continued to rant angrily but Regina was confused about this boy she was describing. He sounded like,

"Cheshire cat." She speculated aloud.

"What?" Emma asked. Regina hesitated, this Emma had no memory of the fairy tales reality.

"Can I come with you?" She pretended to repeat herself. Emma nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, sure, it might be good for Henry to see you." She replied. When they reached the school Regina followed closely behind Emma as she felt very out of place in the large old school. There were so many students underfoot that they had to fall in line with the swarming bodies just to walk through the halls. All the students looked similar, wearing uniforms that matched them to each other. The girls had similar hairstyles and boys had short cuts due to the warm weather. Regina's head was swimming, she didn't like being off of sure footing and she didn't have any sure footing in this place.

When Emma turned sharply down a hallway she was surprised but relieved to separate herself from the many students funneling to their classes. Emma lead the way into an office and the secretary took her name and told them to take a seat and wait for the principal to call them in. They didn't have to wait long and when they entered the principal's office Regina almost cried out when she saw Henry sitting in the chair across from the principal with his head bowed and hands folded in his lap. However she refrained.

"Miss Swan." The principal greeted cordially.

"Hello Principal Fissuer." Emma nodded before casting a disappointed glance towards her son.

"Henry you may be excused. Go wait outside." Principal Fissuer nodded to the boy who stood up and exited the room.

The stern woman looked to Regina.

"We have not been introduced?" She said matter-of-factly.

"This is Henry's other mother, Regina." Emma waved her hand slightly towards the Queen who stood looking regal as ever even though she was not actively doing so. She was startled by Emma's title for her but she kept her poker face as the principal scrutinized her.

"A working woman, I take it, seeing as I've never met you." The woman spoke darkly. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Well," Principal Fissure looked back to Emma, "this is Henry's second offense, and as you know, it was against my better judgment to give him a second chance in the first place, I'm sorry, but Henry is expelled from this institution." She said smugly, and contrary to her words she looked far from apologetic.

"What was the reason for the fight? Was it his fault?" Emma questioned. Principal Fissuer pursed her lips.

"Actually, I am naming you responsible for this dispute." She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Me? Why me?" She was shocked.

"Your deviant lifestyle has clearly influenced Henry. He was fighting about you and your _partner_." The woman glanced at Regina too sweetly; Regina recognized the look from when she was mayor. She utilized it often.

"Principal Fissuer!" Emma's jaw dropped. Regina's heart beat in her ears, she felt hot all over and her anger rolled off her shoulders. She suddenly felt so protective of Emma and she was so angry at this woman. She rolled her shoulders back and suddenly became what everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew as the Evil Queen.

"Principal Fissuer." Regina barked, her voice strong, "That is _highly_ inappropriate. If you are so prejudiced you should not be a principal. You should not be given any power. You are pathetic. What gave you the right to talk to my wife that way? What gave you the right to talk to _anyone_ that way? You are nothing more than a lowly dictator among children. You have no real power. Henry is not expelled; we are removing him from this toxic _institution_, as you call it. And you can be _sure_ that this will not be the last you hear from us." She leveled the now flabbergasted woman to the height of a rat on the floor even though the spindly principal was nearly four inches taller. She sputtered, unable to find words. Regina grabbed Emma's arm and escorted her out with a steely

"Come on dear," as they walked out the door.

"Henry, come on, we're taking you home." Emma said to her son and Regina stood slightly behind her watching as the boy stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. It took him until they exited the school and rounded the block to finally grin and wrap his arms around Regina. She breathed in so sharply that she started coughing.

"Thank you Regina! You were awesome back there; I could hear you guys through the door. Principal Fissuer has always hated me because I stand up for people." He smiled at her, his arms still wrapped around her slender waist. She reciprocated the gesture and smiled at him.  
"I missed you, Regina." He said before releasing her.

"I missed you too, Henry." She couldn't stop smiling. Emma slid her hand into the brunettes and tugged her closer.

"Thank you Regina." She spoke softly, almost reverently. "I don't know what I would have done without you in there with me."

"You would have handled it." Regina assured rubbing her thumb across the back of Emma's hand. Henry walked slightly ahead of the two women and Regina smiled; this felt good.

"Let's go to the park, it's been a while!" Henry turned around. Emma glanced at Regina.

"I don't know Henry, we've taken up a lot of Regina's day already." She replied. The brunette frowned.

"Oh, it's fine Emma, I would love to go to the park with you and Henry; I've been missing you so much and I've got nothing to do today." She promised; she sounded desperate even to herself.

"Awesome!" Henry cheered and Emma laughed and Regina swore she hadn't been this happy in years. Decades even.

The three of them walked at a comfortable pace to the small park near Emma's apartment. Henry came here nearly every day to sit and write or draw under a tree. Emma used to bring him here as a baby; back before they lived in the apartment across the street; back before she had a job that paid above minimum wage. When she was a teenager and only had a few things to her name. She used to feel safe in this park, sitting quietly with Henry on a blanket beside her. Even now the park made her feel safe with Regina's hand in hers and Henry with his back against a tree and notebook in his lap. Emma and Regina found a bench to get comfortable on.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was soft, testing the waters before wading in.

"Hmmmm?" Emma hummed.

"Are you happy here?" She asked. Emma turned and faced her.

"Here, like, the park?" the blonde questioned. Regina shook her head.

"No, in general…" she paused, "are you happy with your life?" Regina could tell that Emma was startled by the question. She glanced over at Henry and it seemed as if she was rethinking every decision she made throughout her life, replaying every memory, and watching what her future would turn out. Emma turned back to Regina and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I am." She said lightly. Regina would have believed her but the right corner of her mouth twitched and she knew she was lying. She gave her, her own tight lipped smile, it felt more familiar, it was a smile that she wore often as Mayor.

Regina watched Henry as he concentrated on the page in front of him. He seemed to be scribbling fiercely.

"Can he draw?" Regina finally asked Emma, she smirked.

"Yeah, he's really good too, he likes to draw me and you and some people I've never seen. They're all characters in his stories." She smiles fondly towards her son.

"We're characters in his stories?" Regina questioned, interested.

"Yeah, they're kind of like fairy tales, except twisted; I have no idea how he comes up with this stuff." She chuckled lightly. Regina tried to keep the frown from forming on her face; Henry wasn't supposed to remember the fairy tales.

"Who are we?" She asked. Emma paused in thought, remembering.

"We aren't characters that are already known. Well, I suppose you are but I don't like thinking about that because then we're kind of related." She grimaced. Regina coughed, she had never thought about it that way.

"So, who am I?" She prompted.

"Well, Disney version, you're the evil stepmother. You know, the witch who married Snow White's father….had the mirror, wanted to be the fairest of them all?" She chuckled lightly, "In Henry's version you're known as the Evil Queen." Emma grinned and once again Regina was surprised to see the hungry gleam in her eyes. "You should see the way you look as the Queen. In fact," she looked over to Henry. "Henry! Come here!" She gestured for the boy to walk over and he did.

"Yeah mom?"

"Show Regina your drawings of her as the Evil Queen." She instructed. He grinned and complied easily flipping back a few pages of his sketch book. When he aimed the paper towards her Regina was in awe of his talent. It was as if she were looking in a mirror. She could almost remember the exact moment in her life that he had drawn. She had been sitting in her chambers; this was the day she ripped out her father's heart. How she regretted that decision. She swallowed hard.

"It's beautiful." She nearly choked. Henry was oblivious to her distress as he flipped back a few pages but Emma wasn't. She cast a concerned glance towards the brunette and Henry continued to prattle on about different stages of the Evil Queen's life. The one he was currently elaborating had Regina holding back tears.

"You see, she wasn't always evil, she saved young Snow White and she just wanted to marry Daniel, but her mother, Cora, ripped his heart out because she wanted her daughter weak enough to be able to be manipulated." He talked so excitedly about the story in his mind. Emma chortled.

"How do you think of these things, kid? They're a little dark." She admonished. Regina pulled in fresh clean air into her lungs, she counted four inhales and exhales before she gave Henry a smile.

"I think your stories are fascinating." She replied carefully.

"Really?" Henry was surprised.

"Yes," her voice felt thick in her throat, fighting through molasses flavored feelings and struggling to come out as anything but a sob, "and your drawings are beautiful." She commented.

"Do you wanna see my mom's pictures?" He was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"That would be nice." She answered. He flipped forward and Regina caught glimpses of Snow White, Red, the Seven Dwarves, her own mother, and Rumplestiltskin before Henry stopped on a page of Snow White and Charming. Snow White was in a bed holding a baby; Emma. Henry's finger landed on the infant.

"That's my mom," he said proudly, "she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." He grinned proudly. Regina plastered a coy smile on her face and looked to Emma.

"You're the daughter of Snow White." She teased. Emma laughed.

"Oh sure, and you're my step-grandmother." She said in answer. Regina scowled.

"See!" Emma exclaimed. "It's weird to think about!" She laughed. Henry flipped another page. Regina's eyes widened as she stared down at the picture in front of her. Emma stood in a gown fitting for a princess, across from Regina who wore a similar gown, both pure white.

"This is your wedding." He informed them. Regina was confused. He had all the facts correct; every fairy tale was true, but this was not. She wanted to shake her head. This wasn't right.

"Okay!" Emma closed the sketchbook solidly and handed it back to her son. "I think that's enough show and tell for today." She said sensing the change in air around Regina.

"Hey kid, let's take Regina to our favorite ice cream shop, it opened after she left." Emma suggested as she stood up and Henry jammed his book into his backpack. He grinned.

"Okay!"

"You know, I should punish you for fighting in school…" Emma tapped her chin lightly. Regina recognized the playful sparkle behind her eyes but Henry didn't see it.

"But mom! I was just standing up for you!" He pleaded.

"I don't _know_…" She dragged the word out.

"Oh Emma, let the boy have some fun, it's not every day you get kicked out of a prestigious private school." Regina rose to her feet. Henry blanched.

"That is _not_ helping." He groaned. Emma laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Ow!" He grumbled rubbing where her fingers grabbed. "Child abuse!" he called out to the empty park.

"Oh hush, well, let's go, lead the way." Emma gestured forward and Henry started walking ahead of them.

"Your majesty." Emma bowed slightly with a coquettish smirk on her lips. Regina rather liked the reference and she pulled herself into her regal posture and walked passed her.

"I'd rather you be on your knees, but I suppose that can come later." Her voice was so deep and sultry that she surprised herself. She hadn't used that sort of voice in many years. Emma was attuned to sexual innuendos and picked up on Regina's quickly.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." She matched her pace easily. Regina laughed deep in her throat. As they walked down the street Regina allowed a genuine smile to slip onto her face. She had a reason to stay and keep in contact with Henry, and subsequently, Emma. She had to keep an eye on Henry, he knew so much about the fairy tales. Of course he thought he was just rewriting old ones he heard as a child. But Regina needed to stick around to make sure he didn't discover anything else. That was the only reason. There was no ulterior motive for her desire to stay close to the blonde and her son. None at all.


	3. Chapter Two

**So, it has been a little while since I've updated this. But alas, here we are, Chapter Two. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

It was nearly midnight and Regina was still awake. She sat in the too-plush armchair in her hotel room with a mug of tea in her hands. She was staring straight forward lost in thought. Her first day with Emma and Henry was over and there hadn't seemed to be any negative consequences. She wondered if she had been wrong, maybe she could have Henry in her life. She could slip into this life easily. Even if she had to deal with Emma on a daily basis; she could do it, for her son.

A nagging thought in the back of her mind had her unable to enjoy her tea; the two things solidly hooking her attention and keeping her in this world was the fact that Henry remembered the fairy tales and that the Cheshire Cat; or at least what sounded a lot like it, was in this world. She didn't understand how he had ended up here. He wasn't from the Enchanted Forest so it wasn't as if he came over with the curse. In fact, the little troublemaker was from Wonderland. Regina's heart pinched at the thought of the land her mother had ruled over as Queen of Hearts. It was ironic, seeing as Cora didn't possess a heart of her own; just many stolen from others. Regina briefly thought about how her mother had smiled at her when Snow White had thrust her heart into her chest. Right before she died.

It was odd, because one moment Regina was holding her mug of tea and the next she had crushed it in her hand and the liquid was seeping into her silk pajama pants. She frowned and magicked the mess away. She swore she had forgiven Snow; especially since coming to terms with how evil her mother was; but old habits die hard, she supposed. Regina shook her head.

"Focus." She reminded. _Cheshire Cat_. She'd have to go talk to the scheming little bastard. She yawned and sighed. He wouldn't be going anywhere; her worrying could wait until the sun came up. She slid under the sheets and found herself dreaming of Emma once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Regina awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was 9:27 and the sun was peeking through the crack in the curtains.

"Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep and she didn't check the caller I.D. There were only two people that would call her.

"Hi Regina!" She was wide awake at the sound of her son's voice.

"Hello Henry." She smiled fondly.

"My mom's in the shower, but she wants to know if you wanted to go with us to the museum?" He sounded like he was chewing. Probably cereal.

"What museum?" Regina asked curiously, not that it mattered.

"I don't know; she says until I go back to school I have to do stuff to _enrich_ my mind." He sounded as if he were mocking Emma. Regina smirked to herself.

"That sounds lovely." She replied.

"Awesome, mom says we'll pick you up at 4 o 'clock, if that's cool with you?"

"That's cool with me." She affirmed.

"Sweet, bye Regina!" He hung up.

"Goodbye Henry." She said softly as she set the phone down on the bed.

It took her a few moments to quell her excitement and as she did she remembered one of the problems that plagued her the night before. The Cheshire Cat. She had to find him; of course it might not even be him, but she had to find out.

Regina checked her phone again before slipping from the bed. It was 9:35 on a Friday morning. She decided, as she made her way to the bathroom to begin her morning routine, she would stop by Henry's old school and see if she could have a talk with this Tyler kid. After she was showered and dressed smartly, Regina stared into the mirror. If this kid was the Cheshire cat she had every right to assume the principal had never met his parents. A cloud of purple smoke twisted around her form and when it dissipated the reflection in the mirror had changed completely. A tall man with brown hair, steel grey eyes and a business suit was looking back at her now. Regina looked over her appearance in the mirror.

"This will do." Her voice was deep and masculine. She exited her hotel room and made her way to the school.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mom! Regina says it's cool for us to go to the museum!" Henry shouted through the bathroom door. The door was yanked open and Emma stood in front of him wrapped in a fluffy pink towel.

"Henry, I'm out of the shower; there's no need to yell." She reprimanded. He grinned at her.

"What?" She asked self-conscious.

"When did we get pink towels?" He was trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Emma scowled.

"I might have washed the towels with a red shirt." She answered. Henry couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and Emma brushed past him and slammed her door.

"I'd like to see you do a better job kid!" She grumbled through the door. Henry just laughed harder. His phone beeped in his hand and when he glanced down he noticed a text from Regina.

_What is your friend Tyler's last name?_ He stared at the words for a few seconds before shrugging and typing his answer. _Chesh._ He shoved his phone into his pocket and went to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Regina rolled her eyes at how cliché his last name was before she had walked into the school. The students were in class so maneuvering through the hallways wasn't nearly as difficult as the time she was here before. She made her way quickly to the secretary's office.

"I'd like to speak to Principal Fissuer." She told the secretary.

"And you are?" The petite woman looked at her.

"I am Anthony Chesh. I am Tyler's father." Regina spoke clearly. The woman typed a few things into the computer in front of her before using the speaker on her phone to let the principal know about her visitor.

Regina was thoroughly surprised to say the least. Principal Fissuer was extremely kind to her and even offered to get the both of them coffee. She refused though.

"I need to speak with my son." Regina told the principal. The strict woman nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, of course Mr. Chesh." She pinched her lips in a tight smile before making the call to Tyler's class.

"Tyler will be down momentarily." She informed Regina.

"Is there a place where I may speak with him privately?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chesh, you may use my office. I'll leave you to speak with your son; if that's alright." Regina nodded and agreed that, that would be satisfactory. When Tyler arrived he appeared to be quite surprised by his father's presence.

"Tyler, your dad is here to talk to you; when you are finished, head straight back to class." Principal Fissuer instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Tyler nodded. Once the door clicked shut and he was sure the woman was out of earshot he grinned at Regina.

"Your majesty." He said smugly. Regina wasted no time and her appearance dissolved into her usual form.

"Hello Cheshire." She greeted. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Oh, same-old, same-old." He fell into a seat and propped his feet on the principal's desk. "You?" He certainly had the same elusive personality that he had the last time Regina spoke to him. She ignored his question.

"How did you find yourself in this silly little realm?" Regina remained standing.

"The rabbit hole," he tsked, "come on dear queenie, you shattered the looking glass ages ago." He yawned seeming bored of the line of questioning.

"Which reminds me; how is the Queen of Hearts these days? Heartless as always, I'd assume?" He smirked at Regina's hesitation.

"Actually, her heart was returned to her, she's dead." She informed the lanky boy.

"Pity." He gave her a mock frown before it split into his grin, which was much wider than humans should be able to achieve. Regina tensed; his grin usually signaled something bad.

"How is Henry? I heard he was expelled?" Cheshire placed his feet on the ground and folded his hands in his lap. Regina scowled.

"I don't appreciate the interest you have taken in my son, Cheshire." Her voice was calm but sharp. The young boy laughed.

"Of course you don't; you don't like when I take an interest in anything." He replied. Regina was about to tear her hair out, or possibly tear the boy's head off. Never go to the Cheshire Cat for answers; you'll never get them.

"That's it!" She raised her hand and a cloud of smoke surrounded the boy. When it disappeared all that was left was a grey tabby cat with purple tinted streaks and a grin that filled its whole face. She grabbed the cat by its scruff and it hissed at her.

"Now, listen to me Cheshire, I need answers and you're going to give them to me or I'll put you down like the flea-ridden mongrel you are." She pinched his neck harder before dropping him on the desk.

"Fine, fine; you are an expert negotiator. You get five straight forward answers from me. Choose your questions wisely." He advised. "And you will change me back to a human or no deal, your highness." He bowed forward and his tail twitched. Regina nodded.

"Yes, yes; of course." She agreed to his terms. He sat in front of her as regal as any cat could. He was slightly larger than an average housecat and had piercing yellow eyes. Regina pondered her questions.

"How did you come to be a human in the first place?" She asked.

"Your mother owed me a favor; she turned me and sent me to this world." He answered. Regina was surprised to hear that her mother would find herself in debt to anything, even a clever cat.

"Why did you take an interest in Henry?" She pushed on with her line of questioning.

"Did you know that you and your mother share very similar magical signatures?" He lifted his paw to his face to inspect his claws. "Because I sure didn't. I could sense your magic all over him. Of course, I thought it was Cora's originally. You altered his memories, didn't you?" The cat met her brown eyes with his yellow ones and she blinked suddenly breaking his eye contact.

"I am the one asking the questions." She snapped. The Cheshire Cat had the ability to manipulate emotions with just a few words.

"I had thought so." He responded.

"You didn't answer me; why Henry? What did you want with him?" She tried to stay calm and keep her voice steady but she was desperate to protect her son.

"Oh, but I did. He reeked of, what I thought at the time was, Cora's magic. That was all I needed to find out more about the boy. And his extensive knowledge of all things fairy tale, well, that just got me hooked." He paused. "I am a cat. I only get interested in truly interesting things." His grin split his furry face and Regina longed to squeeze his tiny neck.

"You didn't tell him about the fairy tales?" Regina asked.

"Is that one of your questions?" He clarified. She sighed.

"Yes."

"No, I didn't, he knew about them before I met him. And not the fairy tales most children know.: He paused and licked at his paw. "He knows the truth. He knows who you are." The cat looked smug and Regina ignored his comment.

"What are you doing here, in this world?" Regina questioned. The sooner she got her information, the sooner she could leave the presence of the evil, conniving beast. His smile actually disappeared and she was startled. If a grinning Cheshire Cat was something to fear, a sobered one was something to be terrified of.

"I don't know. I have no powers here, I am human. I'm just living my life as Tyler." He answered. Regina didn't notice the rapid twitching of his tail.

"Do you want to go back?" Regina sounded sympathetic. The Cheshire Cat hung his head.

"No, I could never return to that land. Not when Alice mourns the loss of her daughter and husband." He was angry and Regina couldn't tell if it was aimed at Cora or at himself.

She had heard the story. Jefferson and his expecting wife, Alice, had visited Wonderland via his magical hat because she had twice visited the place as a child. Unfortunately, while they were there Alice gave birth to their daughter, Grace. The hat had rules, only the amount of people who entered could exit, so they planned to make a life in the dangerous land. Even more unfortunately, the Queen of Hearts heard of young Alice's return to Wonderland and wanted the heart of her daughter as punishment for escaping many years before. Alice sent Jefferson and Grace through the hat back to the Enchanted Forest because only a Hatter could open a portal. Once the Queen heard of this she had the Cheshire Cat lead Alice to her. The Queen was so angry at being bested that she ripped the heart out of Alice, only to return it and lock her up to let her feel the loss of her husband and newborn daughter for the rest of her life.

The cat looked so broken that Regina waved her hand and this time when the smoke cleared she stood as Tyler's dad once more and the dejected teenage boy sat sulking on the principal's desk. There was a knock on the door and Cheshire jumped down right before Principal Fissuer entered.

"Ah, perfect timing, we just finished up." Regina puffed out her chest. The woman looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, alright, well then, Tyler, you'd better get back to your class." Tyler left the room quickly without a look back at his 'father'.

"Is that all the business you had to conduct here, Mr. Chesh?" The principal asked. Regina nods.

"Yes, I am finished. Have a good day, Principal Fissuer." She bids and walks out of the office. She ducks into the bathroom to change back into her normal, smartly dressed form before leaving the school entirely.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mom! Come on!" Henry paced back and forth before pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. It was 3:55 and he just knew his mom would be late. She was always running late. He should have told Regina 4:30.

"I'm almost ready!" Emma called out as she tossed another dress across the room. There was a knock on the door and Henry rolled his eyes at his mother's antics. He opened the door and Regina stood with her hands folded in front of her wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse tucked into it. Her painted red lips stretched into a smile to show her shining white teeth.

"Good afternoon, Henry." She greeted.

"Hey, Regina!" He laughed. Regina's heart pinched slightly at his use of her name but she pushed it down. "Mom! Regina's here, she probably knew you were going to be late!" He yelled back to Emma. There was a loud crash and the sound of Emma cursing.

"She's here?"

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked. Another crashing noise sounded.

"Shit. She's here already? Yeah. Henry, I'm fine." Henry and Regina locked eyes. The boy started laughing and Regina couldn't contain her smile. She put her finger up to her lips and mimed for him to stay quiet. He nodded his head. Regina walked silently forward, despite her heels and made her way back to the bedroom of Ms. Swan. She could hear the woman grumbling to herself and several drawers being opened and closed in quick succession.

"Where is it?" Emma groaned. When Regina entered the room Emma had her back to her. She was bent over and rummaging through the bottom drawer of her vanity. Regina had a very nice view of the woman clad in a black dress and she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where is what, my dear?" She asked. Emma stood up and spun around quickly, clutching her chest.

"Regina! God dammit, you scared me." She said. Regina laughed lightly pushing herself away from the doorway and walking into the center of the room.

"I'm sorry; what are you looking for that has you so upset?" She asked. Emma turned away and started shuffling through the various pieces of jewelry on her table.

"I figured, since you were back in town I'd wear the necklace you gave me on our last day together, it was yours after all," she picked a necklace up and dropped it back down with a huff, "and for the life of me I cannot find it." She turned around. "I swear, I used to wear it every day. The only reason I even took it off was to go get it professionally cleaned." She ran her hand over her face. "I'm so sorry, Regina." She said. Regina was confused. She didn't remember any necklace.

"Oh, it's fine Emma; I'm sure it's somewhere around here." She tried to reassure her. Emma sighed and pushed the jewelry around again.

"It's just, I know how important it is to you and I was going to wear it tonight and ask if you wanted it back."

"I found it!" She suddenly exclaimed lifting a chain off the surface of the vanity. A clanking noise sounded as the ring that was on the chain slid off and bounced onto the floor. It rolled across the hardwood floor and hit Regina's heel. She bent down and picked it up, gasping.

"I _gave_ this to you?" Regina asked. She did not remember that. Not at all.

"Yeah," Emma scratched the back of her neck, "don't you remember? You said it was given to you by someone very important and that you wanted me to keep it safe. That's why I thought you'd be angrier that I lost it." Emma said; but Regina wasn't listening, not really, she was staring at the ring in her hand. The ring Daniel had given to her. The ring she had sacrificed a year ago to rid her life of Emma.

"Regina?" She looked up and Emma was beside her. She had crossed the room and Regina hadn't even noticed.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Emma's hand landed on Regina's arm, it was meant to be a comfort but the heaviness of her concern weighed on Regina and she felt weary.

"Yes, I – I remember," she paused, unsure of what to say and sounding dazed even to herself. "I gave this to you to keep safe." She stated, but the inflection at the end sounded like a question. Emma nodded softly.

"Yes," her hand came up and pushed Regina's fingers around the golden ring that rested in the palm of her hand, "and I did, so now, you can have it back." She smiled. Regina felt the metal of the ring press into her flesh and she squeezed it hard. Daniel had wanted her to let him go. That was his request, to love again, but here she was, clinging to the ring he gave her in a simpler time like it was a lifeline.

"No." Her voice was hard. She sounded both angry and desperate and it surprised Emma. She shook her head and she could feel the tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"No, you keep it." She pushed it into Emma's hand. "You keep it safe for me." She smiled. She didn't know if she meant to keep it safe for her or from her but that didn't matter. Emma threaded the chain through the ring and started to put it around her neck. Regina stepped behind her and took the clasp in her hands.

"Here, let me." Emma obliged and instead held her long curled hair out of the way. Regina fastened the necklace, and in a sudden dangerous burst of courage, kissed the spot it rested on Emma's neck. Emma shivered and turned around.

"You _know_ what that does to me." She accused with a wicked grin on her face. "Are you sure you- "

"Mom! Regina! Come _on_!" Henry groaned from the living room. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at Regina.

"We're coming," Emma turned around and walked out of the room, "you'd think you are excited to go to the museum , kid." She said ruffling Henry's hair. The boy rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair down. Regina sighed and followed Emma, flicking the light switch and closing the door on her way. She entered the living room and Henry smirked at her.

"My mom has not stopped talking about you today." He pretended to gush. Emma narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her son.

"Fine, I admit it." She said slipping her hand into Regina's. "Who can blame me for missing you?" She smiled and opened the door.

"Now, come on, we're going to be late!" Emma insisted.

As the three exited the apartment the unlocked window in Henry's room was opened slowly and Tyler poked his head through.

"For being the Evil Queen _and_ the Savior's son, you'd think he'd be a little more cautious." The Cheshire Cat grinned before climbing through the window.

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliffhanger, I wonder what the Cheshire Cat could possibly want from Henry's room...**


End file.
